


Purple Blood

by lululuu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Self-Discovery, Sex, Slang, Slow Burn, vernacular
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululuu/pseuds/lululuu
Summary: The bloodshed of Detroit in the year 2038 was all about a species simply wanting freedom for their own kind; Markus, the android who ran the rebellion did just that. Here is the story of the aftermath of this victory. . .





	1. Chapter 1

:December 1, 2038:  
“ Wake up, Lieutenant,” Connor chirped, walking over beside the bed and opening up the curtains,letting the sunshine in. Hank groaned at the beam of light and quickly covered his head with a pillow that was laying beside him. 

Connor sat beside Hank and shook him, almost to death, “ Arghh!” the android quickly retreated his hands, putting them back in his lap neatly, gazing his brown eyes at the older man.

“ Fucking Jesus Christ!”

“Sorry Lieutenant! We must get ready for the day!” 

“ I can’t believe, I am getting harassed by my own roomate! Just five more minutes....okay?” He glanced up at the young humanoid. 

“ Okay, five more minutes,” Connor replied, walking out of the bedroom.

Hank sat there and covered his bearded face, “ He only just moved in just days ago and he already actin’ like my mom or something..” He thought out loud. 

Connor came back moments later and gave another warm smile to Hank, “ Okay! Time to get up!” The android almost roughly grabbed the bed sheets, quickly stripping it from his partner. Hank felt the morning breeze on his skin and quickly used his pillow for cover, but of course Connor took the pillow away. Hank huffed softly,slowly sitting up trying to get his feet on the ground; With a quick move, Connor assisted him up onto his feet.

Hank just sighed and stretched cracking his back, feeling himself get more worned out as time goes on, “ Fuck me..” He murmured as he glance back to Connor’s blank face, “ Alright.. What is your deal today?”

“You need to wake up with a good start.”

“Well, not with you blasting my ass with sunlight.”

Connor noted it into his memory,“Okay, I will not do that next time, but for now,” Connor gestured toward the door, “We should get today ready. We have a lot to do for the DPD.”

“Oh yeah-” Hank laughed sarcastically, “Oh yeah I forgot I worked there Connor..”

“Well, Must end the year on a good note, Right?”

“I think being apart of the ‘android case’ during the ‘android rebellion’ was something that can keep Jeffrey’s mouth shut,” Hank chuckled a little, “ Well, I am awake,”

“Follow me,” Connor said walking Hank out of the room and into the hallway. Instantly, the smell of food ran into Hank’s nose. There is no way Connor cooked all of that… 

“ Holy shit.” Was the only thing that came from his mouth; the living room and kitchen was cleaned, almost spotless with the table set up just for Hank.

“ There you go. There is a lot of food so eat up!”

Hank looked at Connor in disbelief, but took a bite from the food as he was surprise on how good the food was. I mean it wasn’t amazing, but for odd Connor it was. 

“ Wait, did you make all of this today??” 

“ Yes, I am not as good as domestic androids, but I am very good at following directions. Now sit and let's eat our food!” More like Hank eats and Connor watch.. but whatever. Shortly after they sat down, Connor handed Hank some condiments, “I am gonna be back, I gotta let Sumo back in..” He quickly got up and went to the backyard door, whistling to Sumo.

Hank slowly ate as he didn’t really understand why Connor was catering to him as if this was his job or if he was some type of housewife or something. Sure it was nice, but the rebellion did not happen for no reason

“ Con?”

Who is “Con”? 

Connor wasn’t sure if Hank was calling for him so he used his social programs and it was 99% directed towards him.. So he took the chance and turned around, “ Yes Lieutenant!”

“ Uh-” Hank paused, forgetting what he was going to say and slightly pursed his lips, “ Can you call me Hank? I mean-” He paused again seeing Connor’s L.E.D go to a yellow-blue swirl. Connor kept his eyes on Hank, tilting his head. Telling what Hank was gonna say was a huge blur since going deviant. Yellow flashed on his L.E.D waiting for his response.

“ When we’re off duty, You can just call me by my name.. It wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“ Sure! You can always decide to change it back if you want.”

There was no way getting use to this shit in two days. For sure by the end of the week, Hank would need several drinks. This , simple-minded android was under his full disposal, like even the damn thing cleaned. Hank just shook his head slightly, “ I am gonna take a shower be right back.”

“ Want me to help you?”

“ Goddamnit Connor! That shit is private!”

“ Okay, I’ll get your clothes ready at least! How about that?”

“ Whatever floats your boa__” It was abruptly cut off by Connor’s instant movement toward Hank’s bedroom. He gave out a low sigh and began to head toward the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Connor opened the door to Hank’s room and saw clothes on the ground near his bed; he turned back toward the bathroom door hearing the shower run. He continue to enter the room, going straight to the closet pulling out some clothes; while he did so, Sumo tugged onto Connor’s shirt, “ Hi Sumo! Finally up?” Connor said, holding the outfit in his hands, heading toward the bed to dispose of them onto the bed, “ I think you are hungry.”

“ Fuck! Fuck!” Hank yelled having his voice echoed throughout the whole house. He felt the water grow freezing cold causing him to curse multiple times. He slapped his hand on the yellow tile, hoping that a phenomenon would happen, but sadly the water only grew colder, “ Goddamnit!”

“ Hank! Are you okay?” Hank quickly got a hold of the showers knob and turned it the fuck off before he froze his nuts off. What the fuck was happening to this damn house. Footsteps then a gentle turn on the bathroom door knob, “ Hank?” Connor slowly cracked the door.

“ I’m fine, kid,” He said putting a towel around his torso like he actually had tits to cover up from Connor. 

Connor smiled and poked his face in, “ Best to get going, Lieutenant!”

“ Yeah..”


	2. Chapter 2

Just moments later after a quite hectic car ride, Hank and Connor headed toward the precinct by foot, hoping to not deal with parking space drama.

“ See, Connor. We don’t have to park next ta those Kia Soul knockoffs. It’s hard to park with those blocky pieces of shit.”

“ I agree! We had more success parking out of your assigned parking spot,” Connor replied, reaching the door of the station. “ You can go first,” Connor said holding open the door for Hank.

“ Uh-...Thanks,” He awkwardly walked into the lobby, checking-in to the android: ST300.

“ Hello, welcome Hank Anderson! Nice to see you back today,” She said with her smile, “ Captain Allen is waiting for you and RK800 Connor end number of 51.”

“ Of course the fuck he is.” Hank mumbled under his breath, leaning on the wall near the entrance to the office, waiting for Connor.

Connor walk to the counter, “ Hi, I am that Connor,” He connected his information as Hank just glanced back and forwarth between the two. This was some robo crap. “ Thank you Lucy.” He walked away while Hank joined. It was like nothing happened. As if there wasn’t a revolution against humanity, ‘the same ol’ shit’ Hank would call it. Eyes gazed through the room to see where this bitch was at and of course he was talking to the biggest prick in Detroit, again Hank would say without filter. 

Hank walked up on Captain Allen, ignoring Perkin’s glare also Perkin in general, “ What is it now, Al?” 

Connor stood beside Hank, “Good morning Captain Allen. Nice to see you again!” he added, respectfully, knowing damn well Allen kind of hated him. The last time he talked to the Captain, He shown signs of major aggression. Besides Perkin’s had even more of an aggressive tone, but that’s besides the point. 

“ Good job on what you did. That’s all. I underestimated you two,” He pat Hank’s shoulder.

Hank just glanced at where Allen’s hand was and half heartedly smiled at him, “ Well don’t underestimate, Allen,” Allen walked away from the two as Hank chuckled softly, “ Funny enough, back then..everyone didn’t think I had the balls to do this job.. I guess I still had some proving to do.”

 

“ You do well at your job, Hank. I don’t know why you criticize yourself. You been doing this for a long time-” Hank made a soft chuckle on Connor’s comment

“ Damn, you make me feel old, kid.”

“.. Cole would be proud,” Connor testified as it made Hank crack a genuine smile for once. Hank didn’t reply, but his smile gave Connor a good feeling that he was moving in a good direction. Once they sat down at the desk, Connor began to log into the computer.

Out of nowhere Hank replied to what Connor said almost 2 minutes later,“...Thanks, kid,” He said still staring at the screen. He hasn’t opened any files yet, knowing their would be a shit load of hate crimes against androids and some odd reason it made his stomach turn, however Connor was looking through them.

“ Seems like crimes been back in forward against Android crime and Human crime. Even one that dates today.. Unknown Android crime during the Eden Club’s male location: “Adam” Club that happens once a month. 2 males androids, strangled. That must be the hardest one,” Connor said waiting for Hank’s answer, “ Well, Which one should we tackle, lieutenant?”

“Well...,” He said moving his chair so he can clearly see Connor,” the crime that happened today will be hard because the suspect comes once a month and plus, he is an android, so aren’t you guys shapeshifters?”

“Not actually, lieutenant. Androids can change hair color, skin color if they wish, but they need to upload hacks to do so. This case is tricky and he must be neutralized in the right way.”

“Well,...” He glanced at the screen again, “ I see Android hate crime all across the board.”

“I think that is the best approach.”

One of the female cops went over to Hank and smiled, “ Sup, Oldie!” She was a french newcomer. She admired the Red Ice team for their accomplishments. Even if Hank lost his shit when his son died, there was always respect for the old man. 

“Oh yeah, Viv. Did you get that burglar?” 

“Almost! Bastard will not see my next move!”

“Private Smith! Office,” Fowler spoke in a firm tone.

“Fuckkkk..” She muttered softly in a ‘oh shit I got caught manner, “ I left my post yesterday. Aye, See you later!” She quickly ran to the glass box of an office, and nervously entered into the devil’s pit, Hank would say

“Good work, Kid,” He exclaimed before she fully fled to Fowler’s office.

“She is learning well!” Connor said smiling,“ I am surprised the whole android revolution didn’t scare her off.”

“I mean she is a strong kid. Hell more brave than I was. To be fair, s-she...,” He glanced to see if she was around, then continued once he knew that no one was paying attention, “...she had to shoot her own father. Her dad gone batshit crazy, like a dog with rabies. There was before red ice was a big issue, so we didn’t know exactly the effects. I had ta take her in and question her. It was hard because she barely knew a lick of English. I think she was the first case on the Red Ice terminal.”

“Did she have a mother?” Connor questioned glancing at her then at Hank. 

“She died that night.”

Connor remained quiet and felt something tug on his heart and started to look side to side taking off the notifications from his vision. Something about that bothered him. He was programed to deal with deviant issues and not..something that affected humans.. It made him show more emotion than usual. 

“ Uh, Connor… You’re doing that weird android stuff again.”

[Thirium Error]

He awkwardly shook his head, “Sorry, What you told me was sad. I am glad she is doing well.”

Hank nodded with a soft grin and felt his stomach act up, “ I am gonna be right back k,Con,” he said, quickly getting up, almost running toward the bathroom with some signs of struggle.

Connor started to plan out to himself each approach on the case he was focusing on, “.. Interesting..” He quickly wrote some notes.

Hours flew by and Hank and Connor were getting new reports each aching hour. 

“Oh my fucking god. This is literally everyone’s problem. Look, there is 500 cases and they said ‘that is what was reported’. There better be at least multiple people doing this fucking case.” 

Connor glanced at all the reports on his screen and quickly looked them over in seconds, “560 cases, actually,”

Hank made a long sigh and started typing while Connor pan onto his informational programs and zoomed onto his coffee out of pure boredom. Connor couldn’t believe what he was drinking. The amount of caffeine in the coffee was almost overbearing, however it seems like his partner was enjoying it though, so Connor just put the conversation away for later. 

Hours past and finally Hank and Connor’s shift was over. Before they can go out the doors, more young co-workers wanted to talk to them both about last week. Connor smiled as everyone was praising them for their good works, “ Connor is a good kid,” Hank mention somewhere in the conversation as his hands were moving throughout. Connor watched his left hand and saw that it made a flat surface, like he was petting Sumo.. Connor wasted no time and quickly rested his head on Hank’s hand, “Connor? What the hell are you doing?”

Connor coughed, like he had to and quickly retreated to his previous position, “Just standing…” He said.

After that awkward situation took place, they said their goodnights and walked out. Today was a hectic day, the reports were flooding in and picking and choosing was half the battle. Connor opened a hologram on his hand and read each new report that was coming in. Once they were where they parked, Hank opened the door to his early 1990 town car finding the pigeons that were on top of the vehicle, flying into his face with panic, “God fucking damn it!” He screamed as he shooed them away. Connor couldn’t help to crack a smile.. It was funny after all. Once they got into the vehicle, Hank’s stomach started to growl very aggressively, “Annd that’s happens when you forget your lunch at home..” He said resting his head on to the wheel.

“I can try to make dinner instead of you going out to eat.. I mean we did have a lunch break. I am sure I could’ve made something quick then.”

“No, it’s fine..” Hank replied driving away from the parking spot turning on the radio then quickly changing the radio to his CD. Hank heard two seconds of the first track and changed it to the second song. Everytime they were in the car with this particular CD, Hank always skipped the first track.

Moments later, while they were one block away from the house, Connor decided to ask a question that he was thinking about basically the whole time, “Why do you skip the first track..?”

Silence grew between the both of them as Hank gripped the wheel tightly. Hank waited until they were fully parked in the driveway to answer his roomate, “It’s Cole’s favorite song. Sometimes, I can’t listen to it, you know?”

This was probably the first time he was brutally honest about something that bothered him. He wasn’t a easy can to bust and certainly not forgiving either. Connor was relieved when he answered, because the last time he mentioned it, Hank went anti-social throughout the whole car ride, “Perhaps, we can play it sometimes?” 

“...Sure, Connor.”


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been routine after routine: Connor wakes Hank up, Connor makes a massive breakfast that is usually saved for dinner, they go to the precinct, do their job and go home. Day after day, night after night, Connor was just there, doing what he do best which was following orders. One night kept Hank up, staring at the ceiling hearing Connor organize the bookshelf, “ I really need to get him a hobby or somethin’..” He turned onto his side and felt his sleeping medicine take into effect. The last thing was seen was the view of the outside world that was covered in crystals of snow. The blackness of his eyelids drifted him off into neverland. The heater going as the door opened followed by foot steps.... then silence. Life was turning on a new leaf. A much better one, but somethings never change. 

It grew cold.. super cold actually. Hank opened his eyes and to his amazement, he was not in his bed.

Hank stood in an empty polluted street, holding his trusty revolver in his hand. The world seemed dense and dim... Hank didn’t know where he was.. Why was he here..and what just happened? He glanced up and saw android advertisements with scattered blue blood and dripping graffiti that read “ THEY ARE NOT ALIVE.” After checking ammo, He put his loaded gun in his pocket and began to investigate, “ Shit.. what the hell happened here?” Hank glanced at the sign and saw that the local coffee shop was broken into, so he grabbed his gun and prepared himself to shoot a bastard, but oddly when he looked side to side he saw nothing.. the place was totally gutted. He huffed in relief and laid his back against the wall, confused again how he got there. 

BANG!

A huge bang came from a distance; Thunder lit the whole room showing two bodies hang from a rope tied around their ankles.. One was a android and the other human… both of their throats were cut and somewhat fresh; a pool of blood under them, mixing somewhere in the middle of their corpses making purple blood. He heard screaming from outside and looked through the broken through window and saw a FoUR android heads on sticks while they parade like wild sicken animals.. They had blue blood all over their clothes and bodies.

“ Light them up!” A voice said

“What?!” Hank quickly caught up and followed them into the junkyard that was broken into by the mob.. Hank stopped before going in seeing thousands of androids stacked up like meaningless filth. They were piled up together in groups...still even having their clothes on. He shook his head, feeling his heart break,“ No…” He ran down quickly while they set flames to all the store bought androids. Hank knew exactly what to do. He quickly grabbed his phone and started to call Connor, but was bombarded with notifications 

9:00 pm Missed call from “Connor” (56)

 

“Fuck.”

He desperately called Connor.. hoping to get an answer. 

There was ring somewhere in the distance. He ran as fast as he possibly could toward the ringtone. He tripped over an android that was on the ground. Hank fell onto his side almost injuring his hip, opening his eyes, he saw...the little girl and the deviant holding hands. The AX-400 with the blonde hair… Her eyes were empty, blue blood poured in her eyes and mouth… There was a large bullet hole between her eyes and some stab wounds on her torso, however the little girl seemed to be beaten to death by the crowbar beside her that was still dripping and covered in her blood.. Her head was cracked open like a watermelon having her robotic eye spill out of what was left of the right side of her skull. Hank went back to reality once the rally got closer. He ran out of sight and cursed under his breath, “ Fuck.. fuck..” He hid behind another mountain of androids that were piled. Before Hank could call again...

BANG! 

Another roar of thunder. 

A voice spoke, “ We will never be replaced! Ever! These things are a waste and no more! You hear! No more!” 

He kept running and didn’t look back. This was Connor.. his.. friend. He needed answers.. he needed proof.. he needed to see him again. And  
there he was… laying on the ground with his clothes still on, untouched it seemed, “ Connor!” He ran to him and held him while he kneeled down tearing up, “ It’s okay, Connor.. You’ll be fine..” This couldn't be fucking happening! Why? Why? Why couldn’t good things stay in his life. What did he do to deserve this? He wanted to scream, he wanted to punch something, he wanted people to take responsibility for their own shit! Cole now Connor?! When will it end? When will the pain end? “No… you’re fine, son.. Get up Connor!”

“ Who is there? I think an android is alive!”

 

Connor’s pupils were all the way blown out leaving his irises replaced with the dark pit, “You’re gonna be fine..” He said, picking up the hallowed Connor over his shoulder.. He felt himself go crazy.. This was really the end wasn’t it? Hank began to stand and tried to get away until he was surrounded. 

“Hey you! You’re a dead piece of shit..”

“Strangle it until his skin retracts!”

“Cut off all of it’s limbs..” 

After putting Connor down, resting his hands on his cold chest, closing the dead eyes. Hank pulled out his revolver and…

“Lieutenant?”

Connor’s voice echoed in his mind as the gunshot became as loud as thunder. 

“Lieutenant?!”

:December 28:

7:00am

“Hank! Wake up! We only have less than hour to get ready.. Hank?” Connor tilt his head and slapped Hank really hard, “Hank Anderson!” 

“Ahh!” He jumped a bit and looking up at Connor realizing it was just a dream.... A cruel dream… 

Connor watched concerned for Hank's health and rest a hand on his heart, “ Your heart beat is at 125 right now… Are you okay, Hank?” He said in a much serious tone.

“ I-I am fine.. Just a terrible..nightmare.. You won’t understand..”

“..I have never seen your heart go that fast..”

“ It just seemed- uh...” Connor kept his eyes onto Hank’s as it made him unable to think straight, “...nevermind..” Hank replied 

Connor didn’t know what was wrong with his dear friend, but just didn’t want to push his buttons… He seemed very tensed and maybe, according to his social programs: maybe it was best to let him bring it up himself. That was the best outcome. He retreated back to the kitchen and started to pour the coffee into Hank’s favorite mug.. Number one dad. He added Hank’s favorite mix and started to stir it, “ Hank!” He exclaimed, holding the coffee in his hand walking toward his partner, “ I made your coffee again.”

“ Connor, you don’t have to do this.. I mean I can make my own.”

“ Well, I prefer to make your coffee. You said it yourself, it’s good for a non-domestic android.”

“ Yeah, but I think sometimes you should be free to do what you want.. You know?”

Connor tilt his head,confused. Wasn’t his point clear? Connor loved what he did and what he was doing.. It wasn’t like he was a lost puppy. He just nodded to what he said, but decided to answer without checking if it was a bad idea. “ Well, I want to be here, Hank. I am capable making my own decisions, so there is no way that I am only doing this because I work with you or that you are telling me. I simply want to. That’s all.” 

[Software Instability]

“ I just think you don’t know what you want..” He mumbled as Connor didn’t answer as he filled Sumo’s bowl, “ Anyways.. Um.. I’m gonna get ready okay, Con?”

“ Okay, Hank.” He answered. 

Hank went to his room and closed the door behind him. The dream trapped him and made him stuck. Even in his sleep, Hank fucked up. The dream could very well happen and why couldn’t he simply do something right for those who needed him. “ Fucking.. Fuck!” 

He was weak

So called “lieutenant”.

Even when it came to killing his own self, he was too scared and weak to do it; having a game decide his fate instead of himself.

Connor and Sumo heard a collision and rushed to Hank’s door, “ Hank?” Sumo started to scratch on the lieutenant’s door until he opened up with slightly bruised fist; clothes on, wrinkled. Connor quickly scanned at his hand and grabbed it, “ Hank..” Before Connor could finish, Hank went into the bathroom. Inside, he brushed his teeth and remained quiet while Connor tried to figure out a way to break his hard boiled attitude. After a while, going outside, Hank sighed, walking to his car still having his the thoughts cloud his mind; guilt and confusion .. He got his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door to the old castoff car. Suddenly he felt something hard hit his back, leaving that area wet. Connor watched Hank’s reaction and got nervous. Yikes, he messed up this time. There was silence for it seemed forever until Connor felt a hard thump on his head that went wet after hitting his artificial skin. 

“ That’s what you get, Kid!” Hank cracked a smile until he was met with another hit that Connor prepared behind his back.

“ And that’s what you get!” Connor laughed, still having the glump of snow on the side of his head. They fought for a while until the children that were headed to school eyeballed them, wondering why a old neighborhood grumpy man snow fighting with his android. The two awkwardly went into the car, wetting the crimson interior. They headed off parking in the same spot they always do. The two got out and walked across the street, jaywalking because they are cops, duh. There was more cases on android hate crimes than before; it began to become a much larger issue than before. 

“What was the world comin’ to?” Hank would say while they kept busy. Even with the snowball fight this morning, Hank still had symptoms of PTSD or perhaps depression.

“ That is why we work here Hank.. To make a world a better place,” Hank pursed his lips and didn’t say anything, “ Perhaps look at the brighterside. We helped androids have rights and plus.. You-”

Hank gave Connor eye contact and gave him a smile, “ You are too damn nice Connor. Just help me find some plans K? Don’t worry ‘bout me okay?”

A loud buzz filled the room indicating that the security doors were wide open for a delivery. A huge box rolled into the office on a hand trunk by two androids. 

Listing on the cardboard surface: “Fragile”. 

The whole office watched curiously until they heard Fowler’s door open. Everyone tried to look busy, but still kept an eye on the huge box that was coming in. Fowler came in and ordered the box to be put in his office. 

“ Hey Jeff! Is that a new coffee machine? Because Reed is gonna be pissed if it isn’t!”

“ Where the hell is Reed?” Tina laughed, “ That bitch owe me 50 bucks!”

“ Hey, Private Kelly. How about it’s none of your business. It was a gift!”

 

“ Ahhhh shhhit..” 

“ Wait, we never got a box that big before..” 

“ What the hell..” Hank exclaimed, “ Get all the private shit sent to your house not the office.”

“ It isn’t mine and It will be a surprise, now get to work.” Fowler ordered. Hank just rolled his eyes while everyone did the same but not as obvious, so they don’t get written up for their behavior.

***

Mainly the whole day was surrounded by some coming in with some criminals and figuring out what the fuck was in the huge box that was in Fowler’s room. Private Smith tried to see if there was anything on that box that will indicate where it came from..and of course it was an anonymous box that was ripping in the corners; showing a black metal case with some random engraved numbers here and there. The lunch break was filled with gossip on what it could be and Hank was enjoying the casual conversation. Once their shift ended at 6:30pm, Hank and Connor went straight home and was greeted by a happy Sumo. Hank mumbled and glanced at his couch and saw a jean jacket, “ I guess the dog sitter left his jacket..” He mumbled and placed it on the jacket rack.

“ Well, we’ll leave it there for him to see tomorrow.” Connor added and quickly taking off his own jacket putting it up onto the rack as well. 

Hank went into his room and changed into some comfortable clothes. A t-shirt and boxers would do. He walked into the living room and saw Connor with an apron on looking around for the chicken breast, “ What is wrong Con?”

“ I can’t find the chicken breast we had..”

“ I thought it was out because it spoiled… sorry, I threw it away.”

“ Oh,” Connor replied smiling, “ Well I am gonna go and get some!” He said taking off his apron, folding it neatly on the dining table and heading toward the front door.

“ Connor! I just got into my pajamas!”

“ No Hank, you stay here and I’ll go.”

“ And let someone kill you, yeah right! I am going!”

“ I insist you stay. I am faster than any human alive, stronger, and way more smarter. I doubt that would happen,” Connor said with a firm tone.

“ But-” Hank hesitated and looked away from Connor, “ Fine, whatever.”

“ I need you to stay home and relax. This morning, you frightened me and Sumo.” He said putting his jacket back on, “ Well, I’ll be back soon, Hank!” Connor left just like that. This android was gonna be the death of him

“ Fucking Kid..” He mumbled and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV and turned it all the way up, drowning himself in the movie. The only thing on the classic channel was “Back To The Future”. He saw it over 100 times and he knew each line like he knew the alphabet, “ It's a flying saucer from outer space,” Hank mimic the farmer child from the movie while Mcfly came out of the car. Fuck this movie was as old as him.

 

After some time of sitting there, enjoying the nostalgic movie, he passed out during the prom scene. Connor opened the door, holding the paper bag close to his chest, “ Hank, I am back home..” He sat the food down on the dining table next to his folded apron. Connor walked over to the couch and sat on the arm rest where Hank’s feet were. He glanced over at the older man, watching his chest rise and fall. Quickly, Connor scanned over Hank’s body to check his temperatures and heart rate.

[Heart Rate:70] 

[Temperature:Normal]

There was nothing else to analyze. Connor then glanced at Hank’s last strands of blonde hair. His hair had a natural curl and was very very messy especially now that he was slumped on the couch. Hank was interesting to look at and it seemed to never to get old. He was made through nature and every fiber was designed by a unknown being, no equal creator. Once Connor scanned onto his face then arms, he realized that every human had their own pattern of skin; a little fascination sparked in Connor, making his pupils dilate ... He wanted to feel how it felt to touch it. He wouldn’t dare to touch Hank before, but some odd reason today, he was drawn to it.. And it wasn’t weird, right? 

[Software Instability]

He retracted his skin and rested his hand on Hank’s leg. The touch made him twitch, then eventually tighten his grip. Once he heard a groan from Hank, he removed his hand and put on a sweet wide smile, “ Hello! I brought the food!” Connor awkwardly turned away as his brown eyes was met with Hanks, “ I am gonna let Sumo in,” He said as he rushed to the back door, letting the big happy dog in with his hand still showing the white plastic. Guess somewhere in the argument earlier, Connor put Sumo out into the backyard to pee. 

“ Connor? You okay? You’re skin..”

Connor glanced down at his hand and covered up quickly feeling himself more and more embarrassed on what he just did. Why in his right mind would he do something like that. There was no reason to do so and if he wanted that.. He could’ve just asked right? Why did it only happen when he was sleep or when no one was around? Connor remain a blank face while his L.E.D kept a constant yellow. He didn’t reply and he knew for a fact he was a good liar and he could finesse his way out of this, but some reason it caused him struggle. Why was it so hard to lie since going deviant?? He opened the door and let Sumo in, quickly going to the kitchen.

“ Uh- Connor? What the fuck. Did I break him?” Hank walked to the kitchen and watched Connor struggle to get Sumo’s food from the top of the fridge, “ Con, Are you gonna answer?”

“ Well, you haven’t told me your dream,” He finally respond to Hank, having a bit of attitude, “ We are partners and keeping secrets is bad, right?”

“ Uh..,” Hank grabbed the bag with ease and handed it to Connor,”.. well, you got me there..” Hank mumbled and didn’t want to talk about the nightmare, so he let the conversation go. “ Connor just take a break from cooking and chill out. I’ll make a sandwich or something..” He pat the android’s back firmly and walked back to the living room. Hank sat down resting his head on the back rest of the couch.. Once Connor sat down beside Hank, he gave Hank an awkward glance and a couple of times Hank caught him staring, “ What is your deal? Do you have malware or somethin’?”

“ No, I check this morning.”

Hank just looked at Connor suspiciously; watching his every move. He then pursed his lips, “ Why do you wear that outfit all of the time?”

“ Well, there is no need for me to change and when I do, I always go for these because it best fits my job.”

“ Jeez, I would jump off a cliff if I had to wear fancy shit everyday,” He snorted having Connor return a grin, “ You need ta not look like you have a stick up your ass.”

“ A stick up my anus?”

“.. Oh my fucking god.. Just the suit is a lot.. Wear some casual stuff at home at least.”

“ And what clothes would do?” Connor asked tilting his head like a puppy.

“ Well, I mean_” He paused from Connor’s intense stare, then remembered what he was gonna say..kinda. Fucking brown eyes got him unable to think damn straight, “Well-.... y-yo.. you can see if you like what I have...” Hank got up from the sofa and walked to his laundry basket finding an old DPD pullover.. He has not worn that in years unless he was pissed drunk. Either way, now it was a little.. justtt a little too tight. Connor got up and stood behind Hank after turning off the TV, “ I think I found something you can have.”

“ Really? Thank you, Hank.”

Hank just threw the gray hoodie at his face, “ Try it on, Kid.”

Connor nodded and started to put it on over his button up as Hank just watched, chuckling at the humanoid. What a weirdo. Obviously the hoodie was pretty large compared to Connor, “ Interesting..” Connor commented.

Hank raised a brow, “ What do you mean by that?” Hank threw him some gym shorts. 

Connor caught it and stretched the pants seeing how stretched out it could get, “ Well, it is.. bigger than I expected.” He put on the shorts as they quickly fell onto the floor with ease.

Blood rushed to Hank’s cheeks as he clenched his fist in embarrassment, “ Don’t wear it then asshole,” He yelled and crossed his arms, looking away, avoiding eye contact.

“But, I like it lieutenant!” He said smiling as Connor’s excitement made Sumo get up and circle them.

Hank sighed and kept his eye gaze away from Connor, “ Alrighty then. Well, I have a shit load left. You can have them,” He frowned and remember the many times Connor ruined his suit and started to wonder, “ How the hell do you even get a replacement of clothes? I mean aren’t they the same pair or do you change it everyday?”

“ Let me show you!” the younger male went to get his luggage from the front door, rolling it to Hank, “ This is what my creator gave me..” He sat on the ground and opened the large metal box. It was lit up by blue lights and darken with a black interior. All of Connor’s clothes were in here, suctioned in bags to fit a year supply. Android’s don’t need to take a bath, so this was enough for probably his whole life, “ This is about 500 of my designed outfits in this suction bag.”

“ Oh god- You seriously have more of those suits?”

Connor nodded, responding to the older man, “.. Well I am gonna better suit myself to be more “homie”..”

“ That isn’t how the word homie is used, but it was a cute attempt.” He pat Connor’s back then Connor just looked at Hank up and down, “ Huh? What is up, Con_” Almost immediately Connor started to unbuckle his pants, “ Jesus! Take me out to dinner first! Go in the room ta change..”

“ Oh! Right!” Connor noted that into his “deviance folder”. For now it was just notes of what and what not to do in certain situations that he wasn’t specialized in. Of course this whole thing was gonna take time; slang, clothes, the way he powered down, the whole nine yards. He wasn’t just the DPD’s pet anymore or either Hank’s police partner, he was so much more than that. Back to Earth now, After making the whole realization once more, Connor took off toward the bathroom. Connor enter the bathroom and quickly undressed his clothing. The coldness of the bathroom came in contact with his artificial skin; it felt weird to be almost completely naked. Heck, without his Cyberlife suit, he felt naked. This was something he needed to get used to for Hank’s sanity, plus Connor was fairly curious and very willing. He kept his eyes on the mirror, watching his reflection. He rarely sees himself this naked.. He noticed that thirium pump had a noticeable, but subtle indent around it. I guess Elijah didn’t really pay attention to his body too much than what everyone thought. Markus didn’t have one, either did anyone else, just Connor.

“Connor? Are you okay? You been in there for like 10 minutes.”

Did time fly by that fast? A yellow flash from Connor’s L.E.D appeared from the steady yellow-blue swirl. “ Coming Lieutenant!” He quickly put Hank’s old clothes onto his timeless body. He came out and awkwardly spread his legs to keep the shorts on his hips, “Is this good?”

Hank wheeze at the sight. Connor looked like a fucking dork! The humanoid heard and jolted at sudden breathless laugh that Hank produced. Hank pat Connor’s back, “ Why are you spreading your legs like that, kid?” He walked passed Connor going straight to the kitchen to find something to fill his empty stomach. Connor followed, holding his pants up, “You look a lot better, lookin’ relaxed; do you feel that way, Con?” His voice bounced off the kitchen’s walls.

“I do feel more free.” Telling by Hank’s face, he didn’t fully get what he meant, “I mean, I feel way more comfortable in my deviancy than I thought I could have. I do like my suit, but this is a brand new feeling.”

“That’s good,” he said, quickly slapped a sandwich together and took a solid bite, nodding his head in approval,“Sucks Android’s can’t eat, ‘cause I would lend you some.” The quick, simple turkey sandwich was just enough, nothing too fancy. 

“I don’t need it for any nutritional value.”

“I mean sure, but sometimes..hell most times, humans like ta eat something that has little to none nutritional value just because it taste good. Then again, I seen you eat blood..”

“My mouth was only made for a fast way to analyze samples.”

“Ehh.. I’ll keep that in mind, Con.” He turned away, going back to the routine; Hank watch TV, blah, blah, blah, and heads to bed around 10:00 pm. Their little chat last for a whole hour and a half and it was around that time for Hank to go to bed and Connor to be Connor. Before Hank could go down the hallway to his bedroom, he stopped.

“You hesitated, lieutenant..”

“How about you take a rest?” He turned toward Connor,“I mean you’re like a robot....” Connor parted his lips as Hank knew what he said made no sense to him, so he quickly restated,”Uh.. just relax tonight for me okay?” Hank just awkwardly compressed his lips and watched the android smile at him.

“ Okay, I will, Hank.”

He smiled back once he got Connor’s response. Everything seem to work well. Maybe, having Connor here wasn’t too bad. Sure he was naive as hell, but he makes up for it with his wits and shit.

“ Alright, ‘nite!” Hank said before going into his room.

“ Goodnight, Hank.” Connor replied. What to do now? Relax? Does Hank understand that Androids don’t get tired… He figured Hank meant sleeping and waking up in the morning like he does. Was it that simple? Something popped into his head: Hank slumped on the couch, sleeping. Chest rising and falling in perfect sync. He took off his shorts, folding them neatly so they hung on the couch’s backrest. Connor allowed himself to lay down stiffly, staring at the ceiling. 

[Alarm set for 04:30 tomorrow] 

Eyes shut.   
Sleep mode on. 

L.E.D went to a cycling blue. The darkness of his own eyelids was unfamiliar, but calming. Soon enough, it was morning again.


	4. Chapter 4

Systems booting up.   
Programs loading up.

The full boot up caused some initial slowness once Connor woke up exactly at 04:30, as expected.

[December 29, 2038]

He got up, clumsily getting breakfast ready to perfection and nothing less. He startup all of his features and programs all at once, causing some delay, and some pure gradual awareness of consciousness. It felt kinda nice to feel everything come together to ensure his system was running properly. Oddly enough, the sun seem brighter to his perfect prescription eyes. It left a burning sensation once he opened the curtains to prevent using electricity for light. It was indeed still winter, but the sun had no problems poking out once in awhile from the faux wood blinds to fry someone’s eyes. Once Connor was finished cooking, he headed straight to Hank’s room. Today, Connor cooked a sensible amount of food: thick Texas toast with a hole in the middle that was fill with a sunny side up egg, hash browns, and french toast. Hank came out soon enough, groaning and cussing at his middle-aged pain. It seemed every movement made his body crack and pop in places that Hank never thought he could. Everyday surprised him it seemed. 

“ Con, you cooked again?” He stared at the food.

“ Of course!” 

The over ambitious android was accustomed to this type of habits. Surely Hank enjoyed it, but gave him a concerning look, “ Always think ‘bout me before you think ‘bout yourself huh?”

Obviously, but Connor just glanced away then gave Hank a gentle smile, “ Eat up, lieutenant-” Connor went to pull a chair out, so Hank would sit.

“ Okay, now you are being too polite.”

The humanoid face looked at his partner confused, “ Isn’t being nice and polite what you want?”

L.E.D goes yellow as their eyes met. The brown orbs, confused and determined, but why for a washed up old man? This made no sense.. Even now it didn’t,“ Eh.. yeah..” Hank just sighed and pat Connor’s head, messing up his perfect locs out of order, “ I was just messin’ with ya. Fix your headlight, kid.” He lied. He really realllyy meant what he said and thought, but like always… lowkey nothing mattered. He knew for a fact Connor would one day probably move on to bigger, better things, so why think about the pain? Time was up for Hank, huh? Then while driving to the DPD he remembered something Connor said a while back.. Something on the lines of: don’t criticize yourself and Cole is proud. That little comment stuck..maybe just maybe he should listen to Connor’s goofy face more often. They headed toward the office door, of course greeting ST300 Lucy and then walking right in to get to work as soon as possible. Before that plan could take off, someone pops into the office unexpected.

“ Phck! That prick is still here.”

“ Herrreee we goo..” Hank muttered, “ Go get this over with Connor, we have to go soon anyways!”

Connor got up and met face to...face to the shorter male, “ Hello! Nice to see you again, Reed!”

“ Don’t even start with me! You fucking twisted my neck, you plastic dickwad!”

“ You were gonna kill me Detective.”

“ Yeah! I should have! Besides, why are you here?! Your dumb little mission is done.”

Hank just stared at the ceiling in annoyance, “ He works here now, so pick on someone your own size. Fucking literally.” He then glared his eyes at Gavin.

“ What the fuck ever..” Gavin mumbled, walking away with Tina soon following him right after with a cup of steaming coffee. What the hell happened to their relationship..? What the hell is wrong with this little man? 

“ I got you something, slut! Slow the fuck down!” Tina exclaimed, holding the coffee in her left hand.

Hank sighed in relief. That whole situation could’ve went south quickly.. very quickly. Gavin was the most pissest little bitch he has ever met and without Hank there, he would’ve probably try to hit or shot Connor...if he was fast enough to face Connor’s inhuman speed. Gavin was more than halfway to forty and his body was only going down hill for here. Human bodies just can’t compete with the machine, “ Con, we need to get goin’. I heard someone found a body near the shore.”

Before they left Connor of course made sure Hank was aware of the weather by forcing a jacket onto the older man's arms and a fuzzy scarf around his neck. Embarrassed that his employees saw, Hank flipped the bird at all of them walking off with Connor to the car soon heading toward the crime scene. The witness and her dog was close by the reported body. Cops swarmed around the area questioning the nearby residences for more insight on what might have happened.

“ Happy fuckin’ New year.. Holy shit..” Hank mumbled to himself while he saw the fresh visible thirium 310 all over the wooden dock, extendening, scattered on the roped in abandoned boat. It was like something from a horror film. Oddly there was no body to be found. Hank confused, walk to the edge of the dock, putting his hands on his waist in frustration, “ Con, I think we need to get some idea on what the fuck just happened-” He turned around at his partner, seeing him crouching down, hovering over the blood, examining it.

“ Got it Lieutenant!” He quickly took a scoop of the blood into his fingers as Hank quickly grabbed his partner, holding his hands back so he couldn’t lick the substance

“ NOT TODAY SATAN!” 

The humanoid whined having Hank behind him, putting his hands behind his back “ Hank!” Connor stuck his tongue out trying to gather the blood onto his tongue. He frowned, giving Hank his signature puppy eyes. Big brown fucking eyes piercing straight into Hank’s being.. 

Hank blushed and looked away, victory once again as Connor smiled at Hank. “ Urgh.. I am too old for this shit..” He let out a long sigh and let go of Connor, “ But I am buying you a fucking toothbrush after this!” The older man, scratched his bearded face as Connor analyzed the blood, “ What does it even taste like??”

“ It does not have a taste, however, in the reports I am gathering this android was last seen at the nearby Walmart. Perhaps someone followed him home which led up to the android’s death. The question is who did it and where is the body.” Connor finished, following the track of blue blood as it just stopped by the edge of the shore. Also it seemed odd that the two roping on the end of the shore wasn’t connecting to anything. Before Hank could figure it out by himself, Connor soon enough found the body that was hanging by the their wrists having most of the skin bugging out showing the male’s shiny chassis. The mystery was still lingered throughout the neighborhood, fear grew onto androids alike and in each aching second, minute, hour passed, they found more and more information on the case.

“ No fingerprints?” Hank repeated on what Connor said as they did a autopsy in the back of a van since doing it later with Connor’s technology was a waste of time. Criminals had be way more clever to not get caught. “It was harder than ever to be a criminal, so don’t be”, a poster said in the DPD office. With making this new technology had new consequences; deviants meant humanized action including murder or just in general committing a crime. After questioning many, a family near by held a important piece to the very fucked up jigsaw puzzle: A video of the whole week of the family being gone to visit in laws in Chicago. As expected: an android, no fingerprints could explain it.. A little, however the android being split in half was too primal and neat. Before going back to the precinct, his ocean eyes watched the calm horizon that seemed to go on forever in a everlasting vast of space. Connor watched in concerned as his partner’s expression soften into a melancholic state-- 

“ Should we head back?”

Hank didn’t answer and perhaps to swallowing down a deep enduring pain that tore him into shreds of confusion and anger. Without hesitation Hank walked to the shore and of course Connor followed as expected.

“ Lieutenant?” 

“ Ya know somethin’ Connor,” The older man shoved his hands in his pockets, pursing his tented lips, exhaling with a harsh, sharp breath, “ Seems as if humanity is repeating it’s mistakes, don’t you think?” Hank pulled out a lighter and a small box, moments of Connor removing eye contact and looking behind him to see the rest of the cops leave it seems--

A inhale 

And 

A exhale 

Smoke traveling to Connor’s direction, behind, over Hank’s shoulder. Connor soon caught up with Hank. The android parted his lips and shut them, trying to answer the question in the best of his ability. Hank eyes darted at the naive android, “ Well?” He crossed his arms, still holding the cigarette in between his index and middle, letting the tobacco burn to ashes. 

“ History will always repeat...,” A pause from Connor,“...in some sort of way.” he continued as Hank gave him a smile with the butt of the cigarette within the space between his lips. Soon Hank threw it down and stumped on it 

“Wanna get out of here? I think I enjoyed my little melancholy moment.” 

“ Only if you are ready, Lieutenant.” 

They got into the car, of course being harassed by the local pigeons. “ Fucking shit,” Hank cursed, not seeing a mother walking by in disgust, holding her child close away from the two cops.

“ Looks like that is pigeon excrement.” The older man just sighed, getting into the car that had bird shit that was right in the middle of the windshield. Connor just got into the vehicle and fasten his seat belt. 

Hank dug the pack out and placed it on the dashboard, “ Ya probably thought I was just a drunk.”

“I must admit. I rarely smelled any of the tobacco on you.”

On that thought why was he smoking? In Connor’s knowledge on human behavior, people who only suddenly smoke after quitting months ago are usually stressed. I mean this is Hank here. The man who had white strains of hair from his faded blonde youth. Maybe Connor knew, but human predictions are hard these days due to his deviancy. It was now a whole new ball game since he started to feel and- then music was started and Connor snapped out of his deep thought, L.E.D turning yellow from shock. He scanned the music: The Night by Disturbed. Ah, this was new. This must had been an old CD, “ I like the chorus in this one.” Hank just drove, letting the music hit his ear drums, cranking it up until he couldn’t anymore. Without question Connor knew that Hank wasn’t feeling good whatsoever, but Connor knew his company wasn’t bothering him like it used to. The android really wanted to help, but really only time was gonna fix the internal pain within. Nothing was sad the whole car ride. The last song, stuck..  
Beating me down  
Beating me beating me  
Down, down  
Into the ground  
This was a much more serious song- seeming going right with Hank’s life and his lack of self-esteem that is covered up by blackmail and misunderstandings. Oddly enough, Hank doesn’t talk about any of these situations in which a strong man such as himself will crumble down, Cole death yes, but must be something much more sickening and twisted, so Connor went for that search of answering that question. Gathering the information he needed was gonna be hard if Hank isn’t expressing his feelings. Once they got out of the car and into the four walls of the place Hank called home. Hank plopped down onto the couch and grabbed a beer from the side table, Connor sat next to Hank, taking off his shoes before crossing his legs on the couch. 

Before the silence could settle in, Connor had to bring up something- anything, “Where is Sumo?”

“ The dog sitter ‘member, Con?”

“ Oh yeah,” He act like he didn’t remember to try to get him warmed up

“ Sumo is a lucky dog.”

Hank laughed a little, “ Not really- he has seen my life unravel and I really doubt he wants to be in any part of it.. Even if it’s his job.”

“ His job? You mean he is a-”

“ Yeah a Therapy dog. I got him once my marriage started to.. fall apart.. Cole and Sumo didn’t need to be apart of that..” 

Connor said nothing, keeping his ears open and arms ready to support him.. But Hank just clinched his jaw, wincing.. He seemed to struggle, seemed like without a moment to spare.. Connor and Hank were in a full embrace. The older fought it at first but broke down and gave in, burying his face in the crook of the goofy android’s neck, leaving some tears behind once they pulled away, giving eachother eye contact.. Hank looked away, biting his lip, trying not to look absolutely pathetic, but there was no use- tears still flow through and Connor smiled softly at the sight. He had the huge shell up for so long and knowing he was as hard as a egg once you got to know him was rewarding, “ You can make him proud and show that his father is a great man that misses his baby so much.. No one will replace him.”

“ Fuck I am a mess.. I am going in my room to-- find a movie.” He walked out with that accuse to just do something. Connor wasn’t a replacement for his son.. He was something else.. 

“I'm whatever you want me to be...” the memory echoed in Hank’s head

“ Fucking androids..” He chuckled a little, going under his bed, slide out a suitcase, unpacking a old laptop that somehow still worked. It lagged a bit once tried to open a folder- literally the only folder of his disposal; It read “thnks fr th mmrs”. Yep, if this didn’t scream millennial.. than I don’t know what will. He had to laugh at himself for naming it that, but at the same fucking time the pain in his chest on what he was about to do was killing him inside and out. “ Cortana, play 6th birthday..”

It began to play. 

The camera panned around the house that was decorated with Star Wars themed plates, forks, spoons, balloons, cups, napkins, the whole nine yards and then some more if that couldn’t be enough. Hank soon gave his camera to his sister, “ Okay, let’s wake him.” She whispered.. Hank’s 53 year old heart stopped once they approached Cole sleeping on the other side of the bed of his room, covered all the way with his Han Solo blanket.. He remembered that Cole didn’t like sleeping with his body out because he thought the monsters would get him…

Before Hank could think more.. He remembered a scene that left his life in ruins

Hospital room, with no little to no injuries. Cole covered up in a body bag. Without able to stay goodbye... at least the monsters can’t get him now, huh? 

...it was like it all happened just yesterday.. 

Connor by this point was cooking dinner and getting the table ready for Hank to eat, but upon walking to Hank’s door.. He heard sniffles. He placed his ear on the door.. The video continued.

“ Daddy! For me? ”

“ Yes of course for my little Jedi!”

His lip quivered and so did the rest of his body..unable to stand the pain for much longer… he shut the computer hearing Connor’s footsteps inch closer. He coughed, trying to regain his voice, “ I am coming! I am having trouble finding the-- movie.” A senseless lie and hiding his feelings like this wasn’t doing any good anyways. Maybe he will have the balls to let people into his life and not fuck it up or have them get killed. Just a thought. Just not a pretty thought. He wiped his eyes and looked in the mirror seeing that his eyes were already red and puffy from crying, even his fucking whole face was red.. He just looked like a mess. Hank sighed, placing his reading glasses on to cover up most of the reddening and swelling with the glare of the glasses. An old trick in the book instead of using anger and rage to cover up his depression. 

*** 

It was just one of those mundane days, AGAIN. They were off today, but out of habit they peaked in the scene, still puzzled on who did this. Hank was close enough for his deteriorating eyes to see while they drove by for a quick look, “ Fuck..” A quick U-turned and then they were back checking out the scene, “ Welp, seems like that android really got away with it.”

“ No exactly. I got an advance on him.”

“ You what-” Hank paused and frowed, “ You didn’t tell me?”

“ You were sleep at the time, so I grabbed the dead android’s memory and placed it in the computer at home. It should be done by now! Maybe we can check it after we go to the store.”

“ You are a smart little fuck, ya know that?” He chuckled, driving straight to their home. Once they got there, Connor jumped out the car and opened Hank’s door, “ I got my door, Connor.”

“ I like helping.”

“ You like being a brown nose.” Hank teased with a confused Connor staring at him, “ Ugh nevermind--” Moments later they got to Hank’s laptop and placed it down on the dining table. Hank remembered that he left the video playing while closing it which meant if Connor opened it he will see what he was looking at. Hank parted his lips as android applied with a bit of hesitation with opening up his partner’s personal laptop.

“ Yes, Lieutenant?”

Here goes the brown eyes once more, going straight to Hank’s soul and this time Connor was just looking- no goo-goo eyes or puppy eyes.. Now Connor’s normal face was making him soft, “ Urgh..” He sighed, face palming.

“ Am I doing something wrong?”

“ You are an asshole for being so... goofy looking,” Once Hank utter those words and crossed his arms, Connor L.E.D turned yellow in confusion. What and why was he doing this? 

“ We can use the one at work if you want- we can just simply drive there and-”

“ Fucking androids.. Just open it up and put that shit in already.”

“ Got it.” He opened it up, trying not to stare at the video too long, pausing the video, “ It will be ready in about 20 minutes..”

“ Jeez was that android made just yesterday?”

Connor shook his head, “ No, this model is older than mine. He has been alive for 2 years.” What in the actual fucking fuckery. Hank just looked confused and decided to keep his mouth shut before he sound even more old than he did now. After a minute or so Connor override the deceased android’s security programs. These were made to keep the android’s life private even after they die. The only way, was to be a professional hacker- sure this was illegal, but to complete this was the easiest way out. Every android has unhackable cameras for eyes. They can zoom, take videos, take pictures, and a whole shit load more. Videos popped up into a folder window, exposing all of his precious memories. Quickly Connor spotted a split second of the killers face, he scanned it and got up leaving the gruesome scene playing, “ Got it!” Connor ran to the door leaving Hank confused

“ Whoa where the fuck are you going-” Hank’s eyes weren’t as good as Connor’s, I mean not shit, he was an android.. And Hank was a 50 year old man who is slowly losing his eyesight by the minute. With a quick grab Connor dragged him outside, not letting Hank prepare, “ Holy shit--” 

Connor invited himself in the driver’s seat surprising Hank, that’s for sure, “ Hank get in! I will not catch him on foot.” 

He with a slight smirk, Hank replied, “ Fuck-- okay then,” He gets into the car. Then it starts to kick in… does Connor even know how to drive? Before that sweet realization could set in, Connor was already speeding down the street, putting the police lights on… “HOLY FUCK” was the only thing that came from the passenger that was about to have a heart attack from Connor’s reckless driving--- He grabbed onto his seat belt for his dear life. Connor broke almost every law-- speeding, going across the other side of the rode, running red lights and stop signs and much.. MUCH more. Once they parked… Hank started to pant for air, he was literally holding his breath most of the time.. clenching his teeth ready to fucking die right then and there.

“ He should be close by.. I scanned his model and I know he works for this family. I have asked him earlier if he was involved, but he slipped through my fingers. Not this time.” Connor got out of the car and head toward the coffee shop that was near the crime scene, “ Hank, I need you to go in there first and sit close enough to grab him if he tries to leave..”

Hank agreed with this plan and immediately regretted it. There she fucking was, talking to her minion, Sadie… And god forbid a hipster coffee shop like this one WOULDN’T HAVE A FUCKING BELL ON THE DOOR. He groaned, watching some eyes look at him even hers. It didn’t help that she looked like Cole. He walked to the cashier and showed the young lady his badge, “ Where is your exits?” He whispered as the lady pointed to the back also pointing to the bathroom to not seem suspicious. 

“ Would you like anything today? Again the bathroom is in the back.” Her voice echoed a bit in the shop.

“ Yes, Just a hot coco,” He said, paying her cash, “ Keep the change.” He said walking to the back, passing Nichole up. It was even more awkward that she was sitting near that spot and Hank just had to stand there and wait for Connor to come in.. it definitely look like he was stalking her. 

“ Isn’t that-”

“ We don’t speak of an manslaughtering backstabber like him.”

Harsh words, but he could say worse. He just ignored her, tapping his foot impatiently.. Finally seeing Connor come into the shop, spotting the killer walking away toward the exit. Quickly, shit went south, quick. Shots fired, back and forward between Connor and the suspect, people in straight panic, getting under desks then… 

 

*click*   
*click*

An empty magazine, bullets are gone.  
“Shit-” Connor quickly took some shots on the torso. Hank try to hit the suspect with a metal bar stool, but he just got punched in the stomach right after.A cold metal to Hank’s temple as the stool dropped.. The gun being pressed to Hank’s skin.

“ Fucking do it pussy.” Hank said with blood in his teeth.

*click*

Connor ran toward the other android as it began to flee out of the store, dropping the gun. Connor grabbed Hank’s gun, helping Hank up, “ Let’s get him, Lieutenant!” He said dashing out of the shop. With Connor’s inhumane speed, Hank was basically left in the android dust, leaving him behind. Connor pulled out another gun from calf holster once he knew that Hank’s gun was out of bullets; and before Hank found that to be very and severely ridiculous for him to carry two extra guns on his calves, but now Hank couldn’t be anymore happy right about now if he could catch up to the damn android that was probably going faster than the speed of light. Also it was just plain embarrassing that Hank couldn’t even catch up to him if he tried. How did Jeffrey think he could catch up with with human vehicle?! The brown eyes met with the panting old man’s as he realized that Hank was gonna get left behind. The old Connor would leave him behind and not really care about doing the mission by himself, but now it was just different. The android ran back to a Hank that was panting heavily against the wall, grabbing him putting him over his shoulder, running as fast as he was before causing Hank to kick and shout.

He shouted as he was picked up like a defenseless, damsel in distress; Hank made a high pitched scream as shots were fired, but all Hank could see was the back of Connor. After a minute of Connor running.. jumping over god knows what, it all came to an end once Hank could hear a big thud then a plop onto the asphalt. Connor felt him down and smiled at the Hank, “ Hank-” He paused and allowed Hank to regain color onto his skin then he spoke once more, “ We-”

“ Never do that again!” Hank bursted out, having his whole face red, grabbing onto Connor’s collar, hair risen all over his fucking body. He was still panting, but not as bad. 

“ Okay, Sir.” Connor said walking over to the person who hit him. Obviously the driver was freaked out, but with Connor help the person self way more at peace with killing the android once realizing that it killed another in cold-blooded murder.


End file.
